Tate
by Mrs.Kate.DiNozzo
Summary: Revised story of the life of Kate and Tony
1. Chapter 1

The month Kate came back to life... well it all started on the day that Kate was buried. Kate's heart had not stopped even when she was shot. Even though the team was at a loss, someone had a gut feeling that she wasn't 'dead' so Gibbs told Ducky his theory. After lots of points he had made and results to back them up. Ducky sent part of the grave diggers from NCIS to get her body and when the found her... she had a small heartbeat, it was very faint but they could feel it. Gibbs thought before this Kate had never had an autopsy done for some reason and that he imagined her talking to him at the funeral. Gibbs had gone up to the squad room to tell everyone about what he had found out hoping it would make everyone happy.  
"Everyone I have good news." Gibbs started off.  
"Oh boy another crime scene..." Tony said excited. "Gear up boss?" "No... this is something even better." Everyone just stared at Gibbs confused.  
" Kate's not dead, we recovered her body and she is now lying comatose in the hospital but with a near stable heart rate." Gibbs said watching everyones faces turn into shocked and Ziva wondering how.  
Tony started to tear up and he grabbed his jacket and ran out to the parking lot and struggled to start his car.  
Tony drove like a maniac to get to the hospital just to get to the woman he had not seen since the day they went on the terrorist attack just miles out of Norfolk.  
When Tony arrived at the hospital he ran in breathing hard and panicing into Emergency.  
"Special...Ag... sigh Caitlin Todd please... what room...I need to know...now!" Tony said panicing.  
"Recovery, room 315A." The nurse said feeling sorry for Tony.  
"Recovery?" Tony said confused.  
"She just got out of surgery 1 hour ago sir." The nurse said to Tony who was wide eyed and scared.  
Tony ran up the stairs and looked down each hall for even a number to direct him to her room. He found 313 and ran down the hall and found her room. Tony peered in and saw Kate laying there still and pale and her head wrapped. She had 3 different I.V's and she was intubated but could breathe on her own. He walked in and sat in a chair he placed beside her bed and stayed there... "Kate, I never thought I would say this but I want you to know that I love you and I will not leave your side. Everyday after work I will be here with you until you wake up." Tony said as he kissed her hand.  
A nurse walked in to give Tony the details.  
"Hello Mr. Dinozzo... during surgery there were some minor problems but doctors did what they could to keep her alive. To the best of their abilities they were able to fix some of the cells that were not so bad ... Agent Todd will be prone to severe headaches and migraines so we are advising that when she does awake she start taking her medicine." The nurse finished handing Tony her medications. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kate had stayed comatose until 3 months later on August 24...

Tony was sitting at Kate's side like he promised and he had fallen asleep. Kate's head wrap had come off 1 month ago and her hair had almost grown back in the space that had been cut down for the surgery. Her colour had come back to her skin and her heart rate was stable but she was still comatose so they thought.  
Hours had passed and Tony all of a sudden felt a movement in a set of tiny fingers. He looked up and Kate was waking up.  
"She waking up...NURSE!" Tony yelled for the nurse looking after her.  
The nurse started to examine her and told Kate to cough when she was taking out the intubation tube from her mouth.  
The nurse gave her a count and told her to cough. She slowly pulled out the tube and then gave Kate and oxygen mask.  
Tony came out from behind the doctors and Kate's eyes teared up and she smiled at him softly.  
"Tony...where...am I?" Kate said quietly and with a raspy voice. Only because she had a dry throat and it was sore.  
"You are in a hospital and you are alive." Tony said stroking her head to soothe her.  
"Ari..." Kate said suddenly trembling with fear.  
"It's okay...shhhh stroking her head don't worry about him anymore...he's gone now." Tony said softly.  
"Ari... he's gone" Kate said confused.  
"He's dead... our new agent killed him." Tony explained as his face filled with sadness remembering that day in his mind.  
Kate sighed with relief

1 week later Tony had brought Kate home and settled her at his place because someone had to keep an eye on her condition and make sure she took her medication of 3 tablets per day.  
"Tony... I just want to say thank you for what you are doing for me. As she swallowed down her pills I know I haven't been the nicest person to you but you don't have to do this..." Kate said before she had Tony's finger on her lips.  
"Kate I wanted to do this for you and take care of you. This was my choice." Tony said putting his hand on her face.  
He laid her in bed and turned the lights off to let her sleep.

The next day was the award ceremony at NCIS for Senior Agent of the year and Most Dedicated Agent.  
The announcer went up on stage and said the nominations and announced Gibbs as the senior agent of the year.  
The problem was Gibbs was never there for these things. Then after announced Tony as Most Dedicated Agent.  
Tony approached the stage and put his award beside him an a stool and took a box out of is pocket.  
" Kate, I never thought I would say this. Can you come up here please. Kate approaches the stage and stands beside Tony." Tony bent down on one knee and said just this. " Kate, I love you with all my heart since the day you walked into my life. I want you to walk my lifes path with me and take risks with me. I want to love you for the rest of my life. Will you Caitlin Anne Todd marry me?" Tony said as Kate's eyes filled with tears and she remembers all the good times they had together.  
"Oh Tony... Yes I will." Kate said crying as Tony put a 2 krt, princess cut diamond on a thin platinum band on her finger and kissed her. Kate was also awarded a promotion to be along side Tony sharing the position of Second in Command. 


	3. Chapter 3

3 months later Kate and Tony were happily in love and decided before anymore sudden deaths... they would wed.

The day of the wedding Kate in her dressing room at the church and looking at herself in the mirror in a beautiful white satin strapless dress with a beautiful diamond necklace and Abby trying to get her Tiara in her hair that was done in a twist and the tiara had comb like figures to hold it in place. Abby attached the veil and left her to relax. Jenn walked into the room a few moments later.  
"Kate... are you alright?" Jenn asked quietly.  
"Director am I doing the right thing marrying Tony?" Kate asked seriously.  
"Kate follow what your heart tells you. But if you want my honest opinion. Yes. I have known Agent DiNozzo for a year and by now I can already tell you with my experience he is a wonderful man. You knew him for so long and he took the courage to announce his love for you at that ceremony." Director Sheppard reassured Kate. Jenn walked out and lined up with the other bridesmaids. Abby, Director Jenny Sheppard, Paula Cassidy and Commander Faith Coleman, who were dressed in thin strapped light purple gowns. Ziva was on a mission in Israel for the Mossad. She had no clue Kate was even alive, she had only heard she was comatose. Tony's best man was McGee and the person who was to give Kate away was her father but he didn't show up which broke Kate's heart. So Gibbs gave her away. They had family in the wedding party as well. For a ring barer which was Tony's cousin Michael who was 7 and for the flower girl it was Kate's 6 year old niece Sophia Rose, her oldest brothers daughter .  
They all proceeded down the aisle and Tony looked back as Kate started walking down the aisle in her white, long trained, sleeveless gown with a veil in a tiara and a diamond necklace. With white gloves holding her bouquet of flowers.  
Beautifully fluffed soft white lilies, scattered amongst the gentle hue of white roses. With the softest whiperings of babies breath throughout. All this tied beautifully with white laced ribbon.  
The smile on her face was glowing and every moment of that day was the best thing that happened to both of them.

The time came for them to tell each other how much they loved each other... their vows.

"Tony, since the day I met you. I knew there was something in you that I just couldn't see at that time.  
As our romance progressed I started to see more in you. When the day came that I couldn't bare to think that I would never see you again. I then realized you don't have as much time as you think. God gave me another chance to live...to be with you.  
I didn't think this day would ever come...but I am glad it did. Now I can vow to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Kate last year when you left my life. I thought I had I had nothing left anymore. I never knew how to love again until the day you came back to me and I saw the light in your eyes and my whole world came to life once again. I never knew what true love was until I found you 3 years ago when God sent you to me. To be my friend, my lover and now my wife. I can now vow to be your husband and love you for the rest of my life."

"Kate take Tony's hand and the ring in your other please and repeat after me." The priest said.  
Tony and Kate's voice overlap but shows Kate saying the vow to Tony  
" I Caitlin Anne Todd (I Anthony Dante DiNozzo) Take thee Anthony Dante DiNozzo (take thee Caitlin Anne Todd) to be my lawful wedded husband. (to be my lawful wedded wife) to have and to hold. (to have and to hold) To love and to cherish. (To love and to cherish) For better or for worse.(For better or for worse) In sickness and in health until death do us part. (In sickness and in health until death do us part)  
both place the rings on each others fingers  
"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said closing his book as Tony and Kate and smile at each other kiss.  
"I now pronounce to you. Mr and Mrs.DiNozzo. 


	4. Chapter 4

They had now been married for 1 year and happy ever since.

Kate woke up one morning on bright and early Sunday morning. Kate peered at her alarm clock and the time was 6:30am. She leaned over and she gently shook Tony.  
"Tony...Tony." Kate said in a whispering voice "hmmm...what?" Tony said half asleep.  
"We have to get up...we're going to be really late if we don't"  
"Okay...ehhh." Tony said really tired. He had been awake most of the night not feeling good. But he got up, turned on the radio in the bathroom and hopped in the shower.  
While Tony did this, Kate got her light purple satin robe on and went down the hall.

Two months earlier Kate and Tony had adopted a little 4 year old girl named Bailee Maria (Bai Bai). You see ever since the incident in Norfolk 2 years before. Kate was told that she could never have children because of some damage done to her lower abdominals around her uterus during combat. Bailee' parents had died that day in a car crash and left her unconcious in the back of the car. Gibbs and his team were sent out to recover the bodies but Tony had found her in the back still alive. That day they took her to the hospital and they both stayed by her every minute, every hour...until she woke up. Ever since then she was theirs.

Tony: in the shower thinking I remember the day..." a series of flaskbacks  
(in a ob/gyn clinic)  
Doctor Odie: Anthony and Caitlin DiNozzo. I am Doctor John Odie.  
Tony: as Tony imitates Odie. Gibbs smacks him on the head  
Doctor Odie: I am sorry Mrs.DiNozzo. There was some damage done from the accident. Having children isn't possible for you. I'm sorry. Kate starts crying with Tony embracing her. Gibbs looks at them with remorse  
(car crash scene)  
Bailee: "Mommy! crash...sirens flashing and people talking  
Gibbs: "Tony is there anyone in there alive?" Tony: "checking pulses Boss, I got one. Little girl about 4-5 years old." medics come over to take her out  
(in an ambulance)  
Kate: sirens flashing Do you think she will be okay Tony?" Tony: "I hope so she doesn't deserve to die yet." Tony said scared.  
(in a hospital room)  
Mrs. Fields: "Mr and Mrs. DiNozzo I am Mrs. Sarah Fields I am from Social Services. I understand you found her this afternoon"  
Tony: "Yes ma'am we did." (with a serious look on his face)  
Mrs. Fields: "Since we have to record of any existing relitives or grandparents in the country. I was wondering if you would want to take her?" Kate: "Yes we would please..we were told we can't have children so this is like a blessing for us." (Kate hugs Tony and smiles)

Kate crept in the room quietly and pulled the blanket off. " Bai Bai...baby come on you're going to work today with mommy and daddy." Kate said in a loving motherly voice "YAY!..." Bailee hopped right out of bed and went down stairs. Her hair was long and brown down to her elbows and her bangs were almost like Abby's. She was in white sleepers with little pink hearts on them. Tony had bought them for her cause she was his little sweetheart.  
Kate had lots of things to tell Tony today but the most important thing she had to tell him...she didn't know how. She knew she would sometime but at the right time.

Kate made her way downstairs and when she got to the coffee maker she started to feel a bit sick.  
"Kate are you alright?" Tony asked as he put his hand on her shoulder worried about her. "I'm fine Tony, I just don't feel that well today. But I'm sure I'll be fine." She said reassuringly.  
She stared at her daughter who was just finishing up her breakfast. "Done mommy..." Bailee said wiping her mouth with her sleeve.  
Kate grabbed her plate,bowl and cup and put them in the sink.  
"Okay lets get you dressed...come on." Kate put her hands out and picked her up and Bailee put arms around Kate's neck and hugged her.  
Tony looked as they walked away and thought there is something she was not telling him. But she'll come around to it he thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

Up in Bailee's room she was just getting her into a bath and she told her to call her when she was done. By her age she already knew how to bathe herself.  
Kate picked up her black knee high skirt and put it on. Tony walked in and saw she needed help doing it up. He grabbed the zipper and did it up for her.  
Kate turned around suprised.  
"Tony! What are you doing up here?  
"I came to ask you something..." Tony said questioningly "Okay what is it? Is everything okay.?" Kate said with a look of anxiousness "I don't know Kate. You tell me." Tony glared at her lovingly..but suspiciously "sigh Okay...I went to the doctors yesterday and..." Kate was just about to continue..but was cut off quickly. A look of annoyance filled her face.  
"Oh my god, do you have a virus? a severe illness? are you going to..." Tony's words we almost hysterical "I'm pregnant!" Kate interjected with a cross of annoyance of having to wait so long to talk..and some happiness at the news she was sharing.  
"Oh if that's all... Tony said and began to walk away..orange juice in hand Suddenly Tony stopped..and dropped his glass of juice "You're WHAT! I thought it was just weight gain" Tony's eyes bulging in shock "3 months.." Kate's face was beaming with joy as she told him that they are to be blessed with a child of their own.  
" I guess they were wrong..you seem to be able to get knocked up to me" he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently and put his hands on her belly.  
"Excuse me..did you just say I was knocked up? Kate said with a look of part humour and part disgust "My baby...my own little DiNozzo.." Tony continued to gush at her soon to be swelling belly "Excuse me, pregnant woman talking here!" Kate said, as she waved her arms as though trying to land the Air Force One Jet.  
"What did you say something..I thought you said something" Tony said, looking confused..as if he might have heard a ghost.  
"Never mind..just your knocked up wife babbling to herself..you go right ahead and talk to my internal organs" Kate said exasperated "Oh, okay, if that is all..thought you said something important" Tony said with some relief This prompted Kate..as memories of Gibbs smacking the back of his head came flooding into her mind.  
Ahh, yes..Gibbs..my mentor, my teacher..and most of all my friend..how I did miss him..you don't find friends like that anymore.  
None the less, Tony's comment deserved a familiar touch..and it was about to come..full force.  
Smack! the sound echoed through out the bedroom..as Tony clutched the back of his head..and let out a shout similar to childlike pain "Owwwch!" Tony said as he looked at her in shock.  
"What did ya do that for?". Tony looked perplexed Kate only smiled.."nothing dear..pregnancy hormones ya know..leaves us knocked up women hard to predict". Kate said with a smirk "And yes Tony...it's yours...at least I think it is.." Kate said laughing as she left to go to the bathroom "Wait..what did you say..you think it is?" Tony said with a look of curiosity and part worry.  
"What, I can't hear you..I have the shower running" Again, Kate's face was filled with humour..oh, how she loved to tease the man she loved.  
Tony just smiled and kissed his hand..and laid it to the bathroom door..and whispered "I love you too Kate". Tony smiled and walked downstairs.

Kate heard him leave and came out so she could grab her blouse and put it on. "Mommy!" Bailee said as she rushed out behind her mother from the bathroom "Are you finished?" Kate said to her.  
"Uh huh..Bailee said smiling".. Kate smiled..and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Come on honey, or you are going to be late too for your day at work" Kate said "I'll get her dressed Kate. You finish getting ready." 


	6. Chapter 6

Tony grabbed a velvet red and white dress with lace on the top near the chest and put it over her head. Bailee went over to her drawer and said.."dont' these go on before the dress daddy?" Bailee said as she held up her underwear and tights.  
Tony's eyes lit up in shock.."Well, umm, yes, yes they do Bailee..now, why don't you put those on" Tony felt his cheeks blushing "Daddy, you look like a big tomato..your face is all red" Bailee said laughing from deep within her heart "Thanks..daddy feels like one too" Tony said laughing.  
Kate was ready by now.. she headed for her pillow to get her gun, which she kept underneath..just incase of an emergency

Tony was still putting his daughter in her snow white tights. Bailee stood up as her daddy pulled them up. Then he sat her down again and put her black dress shoes on.  
"There I'm all ready!" Bailee said happily..with a smile that shone as brightly as the north star..at least to Tony it did. "you sure are my little angel." Tony said sweetly.  
"Yuppy..mommy has to braid my hair though".. Bailee said with a worried look. "Mommy promised".. Bailee had tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Don't worry angel, mommy will braid your hair..Daddy will drive to work". Tony said smiling reassuringly "Oh that's comforting" Bailee said with a look of exasperation "Hey, where did you hear that? Tony said surprised "Mommy always says that when you are going to drive, Daddy" Bailee said matter of factly "She does, does she" Tony said with a half smile "Let's go you two." Kate said as she grabbed her keys and walked past them, heading downstairs.

Along the highway Kate sat beside Bailee and brushed and braided her hair. Bailee was falling asleep as Kate continued to braid.  
"She's really tired Tony...do you think we should have left her with Steven again today"  
"No Kate she'll be fine and she wanted to come today remember." Tony said as he concentrated on his driving.  
"Yeah you are probably right." Kate said with a slight smile..but still, she remained worried.  
"Kate?" Tony said with a questioning tone "Hmm." Kate said as she had braiding marbled elastics in her mouth "Why did you hesitate to tell me you were pregnant?" Tony's eyes were fixed on her in the rear view mirror "I dion't know how you would react to it." Kate never looked up to meet his gaze in the mirror.  
"Kate I was so happy...how do you think I would have reacted?" Tony seemed a tad shocked at her answer "Well some guys don't want to be fathers to babies cause their loud and cry alot and"  
"Kate...I am willing to go through all of that with you, take the risks with you and raise a child with you. I'm your husband and I love you." Tony said Kate felt tears comig to her eyes but she knew Tony loved her and would never leave her on her own.  
"I loved you too Tony. Very much and I know you will be with me every step of the way." Kate lifted her eyes and smiled at Tony via the mirror "Kate when I vowed to you to cherish you, love you, in sickness and in health...I meant every word of it. Not just because it is a traditional thing we have to say because in words that is how much I love you and I promise to take care of you. Everyday no matter what happens. God gave you another chance to live to fulfill your destiny to be with me and live the rest of your life with me. You weren't meant to die Kate. You were meant to be with me." Tony said with a look of complete belief..and utter devotion 


	7. Chapter 7

Tony pulled up into the parking lot and showed the guard his badge and I.D number.  
"Go on Agent DiNozzo" the gate guard said as he opened the gate.  
"Thank you sir." Kate said proudly as she finished putting the elastic in Bailee's hair.  
Kate was glad that she and Tony had gotten married especially after she thought all the time that she and Tony weren't meant to be.  
Kate got out of the car and opened the backdoor to let her daughter out. Tony went to the trunk to grab their bags and his daughter's bag with her stuff in it. Like her toys and her music, food and her bottle with her juice.  
They walked across the lot and entered the building and the receptionist was waiting to sign them in for the day.  
"Good morning ma'am, good morning sir, and who's this little cutie?" The receptionist said as she smiled sweetly at the precious little girl standing there shyly.  
"I'm Bailee Maria DiNozzo..." she said shyly "She's our daughter." Tony said to the woman smiling.  
"You are so cute...do you want a lollipop?" the receptionist asked sweetly.  
"Yes please." She said nodding her head and talking quietly. Trying to reach for it.  
"Oh is it okay with mommy?" the receptionist said pulling the lollipop back a bit.  
"mommy, can I have it please?" Bailee said tugging on Kate's skirt.  
"yes you may sweetie." Kate said softly.  
"Here you go..." the receptionist said handing her the lollipop.  
"Thank you nice lady." she took the lollipop and handed it to her daddy.  
"Can you help me?" Bailee said handing it to her daddy.  
Tony opened it and gave it back to her.  
"Thank you daddy." She stuck it in her mouth and they entered the elevator.

The elevator opened and they entered the squad room. McGee was sitting at his desk and Gibbs at his desk.  
"You're late..." Gibbs said with his eyes on the computer straight faced. Then Gibbs looked up at Kate and Tony waiting for an explanation as to why Kate and Tony were late.  
"I know Gibbs we were getting our daughter ready." Kate explained "She wanted to come to work with us today boss." Tony said as he walked to his desk to turn on his monitor to his computer.  
"Hi Grandpa!..." Bailee squealed as she ran over to Gibbs "Hey there, sweetheart. Come see grandpa" Gibbs picked her up and hugged her and she started giggling. The thing was Gibbs hadn't seen her for a month. Gibbs bent over to face the child while smiling at her.  
Tony and Kate left her with Steven since this happened so she wouldn't get upset.  
"Special Agent Bailee DiNozzo..." She said with a smile and saluted like her grandpa taught her.  
"Welcome to NCIS...Agent DiNozzo" Gibbs said handing her a patch with the logo on it.  
"Thank you grandpa..."Bailee said laughing. "daddy look what I got." she said running to her dad.  
"Wow did you say thank you to Grandpa?" Tony said with a playful surprised look on his face.  
"Yes, Daddy. I'm an Agent now." Bailee said proud of herself.  
"You sure are sweetheart." Tony said playfully as he picked her up and and sat Bailee on his lap at his computer and she started her own little investigation on the computer and that was trying to find the paint program she used everyday at home.  
Abby came through the elevator, she knew Bailee ever since Kate and Tony brought her home.  
"Hey little rocker..." She said holding her arms out near the elevator.  
"ABBY!" she got off her daddy' lap and ran to the elevator and leaped into Abby's arms.  
Abby picked her up and brought her to Kate to pick up her bag. Kate handed her the bag and headed towards the elevator.  
" what time does she eat lunch Kate?" Abby yelled back to Kate while Bailee pushed the button.  
"11:30 Abbs." Kate said looking at her watch "okie dokie Kate." she walked in the elevator and took her little buddy to the lab. She considered Bailee like a niece cause her and Kate were so close. 


	8. Chapter 8

Abby and Bailee are just entering the lab

"So do ya like my lab?" Abby asked Bailee "It's scary..." she said looking around scared.  
"That's the way I like it." Abby said smiling.  
"Why? Don't you get scared?" Bailee said confused.  
"Nope, see how I'm dressed." She said with her arms out.  
"Yeah." Bailee said looking at Abby's clothes.  
"Well that's part of my style I like things that ressemble me." Abby said with alot of big words that Bailee probably won't know yet.  
Bailee didn't even understand a word Abby said but she knew it was important.  
"Okay...I guess" Bailee said confused.  
She tinkered off into the lab and tried to get on the chair to the computer. "Abby...it's too high." Bailee said trying to get on the chair.  
Abby walked over and picked her up onto the chair.  
She turned on the screen and put on Bailee's CD of kids music...no rock music today she thought at least not for a while.

Up in the squad room the elevator door opens and Ziva sees someone sitting at her desk.  
"Sorry I'm late Gibbs my flight just arrived back here today...umm ma'am." Ziva said confused.  
"Yes?" Kate said also confused.  
"You are sitting in my desk." Ziva said pointing at her desk.  
"Actually this is my desk and you are?" Kate said with a reassuring look.  
"Ziva..Agent Ziva David...agent?" Ziva said questioningly.  
"DiNozzo...Caitlin Todd-DiNozzo." Kate said putting her hand out.  
"you're Agent Todd...I thought you were..." Ziva said confused and shaking her hand back.  
"Dead, yeah I know...I have the scar to prove it." Kate said pointing to the white fading scar on her forehead.  
"Haaa, that must bother you." Ziva said with pity.  
"Not anymore...I got used to it now." Kate said with a smile.  
"Well nice to meet you Kate...hopefully we will become friends.How long have you known Tony? " Ziva said starting a nice conversation.  
"I knew him now for 3 1/2 years." Kate said with a smile.  
"and you're married..." Ziva said gazing at the ring.  
"and having a baby." Kate said happily "You are?" McGee said confused "Yeah we found out yesterday. We thought it was weight gain." Kate said with a small giggle.  
"Congratulations Kate." Gibbs said with a smile.  
"Thanks Gibbs." Kate said with a huge smile on her face.  
"I only found this morning boss...she told me and I was so happy to finally..." Tony said playfully glaring at Kate.  
"Have a little DiNozzo on the way...(laughing)" Ziva said laughing.  
"Haha very funny Ziva." Tony said sarcastically.  
"Oh I thought it was Tony..." Kate said laughing.  
Tony sat back down at his desk and started to sulk while Ziva pulled up a chair at Kate's desk.  
Ziva and Kate just started laughing and talking.

Down in Abby's lab Bailee called for Abby to help her off the chair.  
"Abby!...Auntie Abby"  
Bailee started to climb off her chair and lost her grip and fell off scraping her knee off the chair.  
"Abby!" Bailee called for her aunt crying.  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Abby came running out of Ballistics.  
"I fell and I hurt my knee..." Bailee said crying and holding her bleeding knee.  
"Hold on honey..." Abby went to go and grab a disinfectant towelette and a band-aid.  
"Here this should help ya." Abby wiped the cut and stuck the band-aid on.  
"Thank you Abby." Bailee said standing up and giving Abby a kiss on the cheek and leaned in to hug her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Director Sheppard came downstairs to Gibbs office with a invitation in her hand.  
"May I have everyones attention please." Sheppard said firmly.  
Everyone looked at her and waited to hear what it was.  
"I have recieved an invitation from The President of The United States..." Sheppard started.  
At that moment Kate's face lit up, she had not seen The President since she resigned from The Secret Service.  
"...We have all been invited to have dinner with The President at the White House tonight at 7:00pm sharp. We should leave at 6:00pm in 3 hours"  
Sheppard continued with a huge smile.  
"What about Bailee ma'am?" Kate asked.  
"Bring her with us of course." Sheppard said as she headed upstairs to get changed.  
" I have nothing to wear." Ziva said panicing.  
"Come with me to my place I have tons of nice things that will look good on you." Kate said taking Ziva by the hand and leading her out.  
Tony went to McGee's to see if he had anything good.

At Kate's her and Ziva were looking through her wardrobe. "I like this one..." Ziva picked up a beautiful white lace thin strap evening gown out and stared at it.  
"Sure you can wear that one it would look very elegant on you. Go and get ready now." Kate said as she searched for one.  
Kate pulled out a beautiful backless, sleeveless dress with a diamond collar and went into the other bedroom to change.

Meanwhile at McGee's he pulled out a pure italian tuxedo top by Zanieri, a Dolce and Gabbana shirt and a pair of dress pants by Giorgio Armani and a pair of Brunori Black Italian Smooth Genuine Leather Dress Shoes.  
"Gotta hand it to ya probie, ya did good. Haha!" Tony grabbed everything to go and get changed.  
McGee grabbed his black tuxedo with a pink and white stripped tie and a Gucci shirt. He knew Tony would like the italian styled stuff so he got everything out while Tony was looking around before.  
Gibbs was a home getting into his black tuxedo with a white checkered tie and flower on his jacket.  
Jenn was in his guestroom changing into the sleeveless, neck tie, backless red dress that he bought her a while ago for dinner but she never went that night.

Everyone met back at Headquarters an hour later one by one.  
Gibbs and Jenn were the first ones to come back, they waited for at least half an hour until Kate and Ziva returned looking beautiful.  
Ziva's hair was straightened and Kate's hair had been swept underneath from her ears forward and looked like a hair band effect.  
An hour later Tony and McGee arrived and Tony was just stunned at how beautiful his pregnant wife looked.  
"Kate you look so beautiful... I have never seen anything like this before." Tony said kissing her hand elegantly.  
Kate just smiled at him and blushed.  
Abby and Bailee arrived from the elevator. Abby was wearing a black dress with a scarf around her arms and Bailee was wearing a pink gown with a pink scarf around her arms. Abby went out with her to buy it when she heard about the dinner.  
"Oh baby you look so beautiful." Kate said as she looked at her daughter with a smile.  
"Shall we go everyone." Gibbs said just as Ducky and Palmer arrived. Gibbs pointed to the elevator and everyone entered one by one. 


	10. Chapter 10

25 minutes later they arrived at the White House, Gibbs opened the limo door and gave his arm to Jenn. Tony being as charming as he is got out and his wife gracefully followed him out and he linked her arm to his and stood aside to wait for everyone else. McGee stepped out and gave his hand to Abby to help her out. "I didn't know Probie was so manly..." Tony said suprised.  
Ducky got out and gave his hand out to Ziva.  
"Thank you Ducky... how sweet of you." Ziva said nearly blushing at his charm.  
Then Palmer stepped out and put his arms out and picked up Bailee and gracefully carried her in.  
They all walked in the front doors of the White House and their to greet them was The President of The United States, George W. Bush.  
" Well isn't this a wonderful surprise. Agent Todd it is good to see ya again." The President said as he extended his hand to her.  
"It is a pleasure to be here again Sir. I am actually now married and adopted a little girl and now expecting. This is Bailee..." Kate said as she introduced her daughter.  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Bailee and congratulations Agent Todd." The President said as he bent down to greet her.  
"It is an honour to meet you Mr. President." Bailee said as she shook his hand.  
"You tought her well Agent DiNozzo..." The President said as he corrected himself.

3 hours had past and they had finished dinner and were now in the ballroom dancing, an orchestra was playing very sweet, smooth music. Tony and Kate were already on the dancefloor, dancing gracefully and romantically eye-linked.  
"I love you Tony... so much." Kate said with a smile that glowed.  
"I love you too... love of my life." Tony said and they both kissed as they danced.  
Meanwhile Gibbs was talking to The President and Jenn was a couple of spaces over talking to Condolezza Rice, a long time friend of Jenn's and a very important woman herself.  
Back to Tony and Kate, her head was now rested on his shoulder still dancing and so much in love. Kate lifted her head and they both stared into each others eyes deeply.

At 6 months pregnant Kate came into work that day and no one was there. She walked over to her desk and sat down to do her work.  
She thought maybe everyone was early.  
"Agent DiNozzo?" A voice came on her telecom.  
"Yes?" Kate said with a questioning look.  
"You are wanted upstairs in MTAC." The receptionist said.  
"I'm on my way." Kate said thinking it was serious.

Kate made her way up to MTAC and opened the door and the lights were out.  
"Hello?" Kate said aloud. The lights flicked on and.  
"surprise!" The team yelled out. Kate was in awww...her eyes filled up with tears and Abby walked toward her and hugged her.  
"I thought this would make you happy." Abby said with a big smile on her face. "Oh Abby...thank you so much." Kate said hugging her back and at the same time wiping tears from her eyes.  
Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer and Sheppard were all there with food on tables and streamers and balloons. With gifts all on one table for her baby. 


	11. Chapter 11

After 20 minutes of laughing and talking. Tony annonced a game of "Name My Baby.  
"Okay, this is a game where you pick a first and middle name for the baby and ask Kate what she thinks." Tony said after putting his hands up to gain attention. Tony handed Kate a pad and pencil to write down the names everyone mentioned.  
McGee started off.  
"Alyssa Rose...what do you think Kate"  
"It is so beautiful McGee...I love it." Kate said with a smile on her face writing it down.  
Tony was so pleased to see his wife so happy and seeing her glow.  
"Ryan Michael...what do you think Kate?" Palmer asked.  
"That is really nice Palmer...I like it." Kate said writing it down.  
"William Alexander...a royal name Caitlin." Ducky stated proudly.  
"That is very elegant and with a strong namesake Ducky...that is a name I will definately look into if it is a boy." Kate said with a great deal of expression and emotion.  
"I know you are not Israeli but I was thinking of the name Malachi." Ziva said very timidly.  
"I actually love it Ziva...I love the meaning of this very strong and beautiful name." Kate said writing down the name and thinking that it actually was a good name.  
Ziva smiled and looked at Sheppard.  
"I like the name Holly...it is very elegant and very pretty." Director Sheppard said sitting up straight and sitting elegantly.  
"I like it ma'am...it is pretty. Gibbs?" Kate said looking at Gibbs and wondering what he was going to say.  
"Shannon..." Gibbs said very quietly with a sad look on his face. Ziva put her head down in saddness and sympathy.  
"I think that name is gorgeous Gibbs..." Kate said putting her hand on Gibbs' shoulder.  
"Shannon Elizabeth..." Gibbs said again with a smile.  
"I like it too boss." Tony said smiling.  
"I think Emma Lee is a nice name." Abby said with a big smile.  
"That is a nice name Abby. I love the first name so much." Kate said with a smile on her face and writing down the last name. Kate skimmed through the list of names and said the names over in her head thinking what would be nice.  
Kate thought she would decide when she sees the baby for the first time.

Kate picked up the first present on the table and looked at the tag and it was from Abby.  
She opened the box and revealed a small, sheer, pink satin lamp with little crystals hanging from the rim of the shade.  
"Oh Abby it is so gorgeous...I love it. Thank you so much." Kate said smiling and gazing over the lamp.  
Tony put another bag on the floor and it was huge and this time it was from Sheppard and Ziva.  
Kate opened the huge bag to reveal tons of stuffed animals that were pastel coloured, and so cute.  
"Aww thank you ma'am, Ziva...they are so cute." Kate said going through them and looking at them sweetly.  
"You are very welcome Agent DiNozzo." Sheppard said with a smile.  
"You are so very welcome...some of them were mine." Ziva said with a smile.  
"Tony handed her a small box and it was black and velvet with a gold ribbon around it. It was from Gibbs.  
Kate opened it to reveal a small heart pendant on a gold chain. With the words "Love Grandpa" engraved on it since Kate really didn't keep in contact with her parents much since her "death.  
Kate's eyes filled up with tears.  
"thank you Gibbs, so much. I am sure the baby will love it more than I do already." Kate said with an over whelming emotion.  
Gibbs smiled and touched her shoulder.  
"You're welcome" Gibbs said with a sweet look on his face.  
Tony handed her a box from Ducky and Palmer and it was a sparkling pink canopee to go over her crib.  
"Oh guys it so beautiful. Thank you...I will put this up for sure." Kate said handing Tony the other end to get a good look at it.  
"Here ya go Kate." Tony handed her a bag.  
It was full of baby clothes.  
"Oh Tony these are so sweet and just what we need to fill that new dresser. They are so adorable Tony." Kate said looking at different clothe pieces.  
"Thank you all so much for this wonderful party and all of these beautiful, and thoughtful gifts for our baby. I really enjoyed this time together"  
Kate said with a big smile on her face. 


	12. Chapter 12

A month had passed she was now 7 months. Kate was a good weight and had just gotten an ultrasound two days prior. But neither of them wanted to know the sex of the baby, they want to be surprised.  
Kate had been going to prenatal pilates classes to help keep her muscles tightened to bounce back into shape easily.  
Kate and Tony were at Lamaze class for the 2nd month in a row. Between going to pilates and yoga this kept Kate in good shape and her healthy eating habits kept the baby healthy.  
Kate was sitting on a mat doing deep and slow breathing for birth preparation.  
"Do you think we will be able to be good parents Tony?" Kate asked in the middle of a breath.  
"Yeah I do...we will do a good job. I know we will. Our son or daughter will be very proud of us Kate"  
Kate smiled and continued to concentrate on her breathing technique."

Tony had a brief flashback to the day of their wedding.

Kate walking down the aisle in her white, long trained, sleeveless gown with a veil in a tiara. With white gloves holding her bouquet of flowers.  
Beautifully fluffed soft white lilies, scattered amongst the gentle hue of white roses. With the softest whiperings of babies breath throughout.  
All this tied beautifully with white laced ribbon.  
The smile on her face was glowing and every moment of that day was the best thing that happened to both of them.

Tony quickly snapped back just Kate was changing positions for another exercise. She smiled at him.  
"Are you okay Tony?" Kate said worried.  
"Yeah I'm fine...really." Tony said with a smile as big as ever on his face.  
Kate kissed Tony softly and turned back to face her instructor.  
That smile brought back memories of her reciting her vows to Tony.  
He could hear Kate's vows in his head as he watched her concentrating on her breathing.

Tony, since the day I met you. I knew there was something in you that I just couldn't see at that time.  
As our romance progressed I started to see more in you. When the day came that I couldn't bare to think I would never see you again.  
I then realized you don't have as much time as you think. God gave me another chance to live...to be with you.  
I didn't think this day would ever come...but I am glad it did. Now I can vow to spend the rest of my life with you. 

On the way home Tony looked at Kate and asked her.  
"Kate do you want to here what I thought of for a baby name?" Tony said concentrating on the road ahead.  
"Sure Tony after all this is your baby as well." Kate said with a tiny giggle.  
"Shenandoah Anna DiNozzo" Tony said with a smile.  
"Tony that is gorgeous...I absoultely love that name. I will definately give it alot of thought"  
He leaned over and kissed her and continued driving back home. 


	13. Chapter 13

Kate was now 8 1/2 months and a couple of days away from her leave.  
It was late at night and Tony entered the room and saw Kate was in discomfort.  
"Kate do you want a back rub?" Tony said rubbing her shoulder.  
"a stomach massage would be nice." Kate said in relief "okay turn over on your back." Tony said reaching for the oil.  
Tony took some massage oil and unbuttoned Kate's top to the top of her tummy and opened it to only expose her stomach.  
He put some oil on her stomach which made her shiver cause it was cold. He started to softly and carefully rub her aching stomach and the look on her face was so relaxed and so calm. He got to the middle and she flinched in pain.  
"Kate are you alright?" Tony said as he took his hands off.  
"Yeah i'm fine that is probably where my discomfort is." Kate said breathing slowly.  
He continued to massage that spot and she breathed slowly to control the pain.  
"Feel any better baby?" Tony said softly.  
"Yeah much better thank you...so much." Kate said quietly.  
The baby then kicked and started kicking more.  
"Oww..." Kate said crunching up a little.  
"Kate what's wrong? Is it time..." Tony said starting to get up.  
"No it's just kicking...it liked the massage." Kate said laughing.

Tony just laughed and wiped his hands on a towel beside the bed. He took off his shirt and got into bed beside Kate.  
She got closer and cuddled up to his chest and he put his arm around her and told her everything was going to be okay.  
She just smiled and drifted off too sleep.

Tony woke up early that morning at 2:00am and realized Kate wasn't in bed.  
"Kate!...Kate!..baby where are.." all of a sudden Tony heard crying coming from the other room down the hall. "uh oh"  
He walked down the hall and saw his wife in the nursery crying.  
"Kate what's wrong?" Tony said bending down to Kate's level.  
"I can't do this Tony." Kate said with a stream of tears running down her face.  
"do what honey?" Tony said trying to comfort Kate.  
"I can't raise a baby Tony. How can I? I don't know if i will be a good mother or a good influence to the baby. How can I do this?  
Will the baby love or will it hate me? How can I keep it out of harms way? How can I..." Kate just put her head in her hands and cried.  
Tony embraced her and kissed her head.  
"Kate we can do this...together. We can protect the baby and it will love you and you will definately be a great mother Kate. You have always wanted children. You told me that along time ago honey. I would hate to see you give up your dream baby. I will be with you through the whole way and beyond that too." Tony said reassuringly.  
Kate smiled and hugged Tony.  
He took her hand and took her back to bed and stroke her head gently until she fell asleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

That morning at 7:00 am it was time to go to work.

Tony walked up to Kate and woke her up for her last day at work.  
"Are you sure you want to go today Kate especially after how you were feeling last night and earlier." Tony said worried " Yeah sure I'm Tony...I want to go and say goodbye to everyone and besides I will be relaxing . No running around I promise"  
Tony shot her back a concerned look.  
"I promise Tony...really." She kissed him on the lips and put her hands on his face and kissed him again. "I'll be fine, don't worry so much"  
Tony put his arms around her and embraced her carefully and kissed her back.  
She started walked to Bailee's room and Tony watched her leave.  
"But I do worry Kate." he said quietly.

"Bailee come on you have to go to work today..." Kate tapped her shoulder. "Agent DiNozzo"  
"reporting for duty ma'am..." Bailee said half asleep.  
Bailee was now 5 and her hair was down to the middle of her back, even longer than before. Her bangs grew down to her shoulders which shaped her face nicely.  
Kate just giggled and Bailee sat up, got her slippers on and went downstairs.  
Kate got undressed and got into her black maternity dress skirt and blouse and black jacket. Then headed downstairs.  
Tony was dishing out her eggs and cheese with tiny cut up italian sausages but not to hot and spicy just perfect for her little tender tummy.  
"morning daddy..." she said rubbing her eyes and trying to climb to her little chair. Kate picked her up and sat her on a stool with a safety seat built on to it that Gibbs did for her.  
There was a knock at the door and Kate walked over to answer it.  
"Ziva..." Kate said surprised.  
"Oh I'm sorry should I come back Kate?" Ziva said looking at her watch.  
"Oh no please come in..would you like something to eat or drink?" Kate said closing the door "Coffee please." Ziva said watching Bailee run at her from the kitchen Bailee came running to the foyer to see who it was.  
"Hi Ziva!" She squealed and leaped into hug her.  
"Hi Bailee how are you?" Ziva said playfully and hugged Bailee "Good!" Bailee said loudly and hugging Ziva back tightly.  
"Okay Bailee I need to breathe." Ziva said faking to be out of breath, which made Bailee laugh.  
Ziva got up and started to walked playfully toward Bailee like a zombie.  
"I'm going to tickle you..." Ziva said walking toward her moving her fingers to tickle her.  
"Oh no...ahhhh" Bailee said as she ran into the livingroom.  
Bailee jumped onto the couch and Ziva picked her up and started tickling her and blowing on her neck which made Bailee laugh loudly.  
"Bailee come finish your food please." Tony called to his daughter.

In the kitchen Kate was pouring Ziva coffee and handed it to her when she came in.  
Bailee was sitting at the table eating her pancakes her daddy had done for her that morning.  
"Thank you." as she took a sip. "This is really good coffee...what kind is it?" Ziva said taking another sip of the good coffee.  
"it's Irish Cream...do you like it?" Tony asked "Oh yes very much thank you. It's warm." Ziva said as she took another sip.  
"Is it cold out Ziva?" Kate asked 'Oh no I just had a really cold coffee this morning...that's all" Ziva said as Bailee got down out of her chair with her mom's help and put her plate in the sink.  
"Okay lets get you dressed...oh I have to get gas in the car." Kate exclaimed "and I have to get dressed..." Tony said.  
" I'll get her dressed... you go and get ready" Ziva cut in.  
"Yay Ziva! Yay, Yay, Yay! Bailee screamed excitedly "Alright her clothes are on my bed Ziva...thank you so much." Kate said walking out the door.  
"no problem it's my pleasure." Ziva said happily.  
Ziva headed upstairs with Bailee to get her dressed and sighed as she entered the room.  
"Ziva I want these on today." Bailee said pointing to her clothes Abby had bought her which were in the closet, a black tank top with "rocker baby" on the front in pink letters and black flared pants not jeans.  
"okay lets get you in a bath first Bailee." Ziva said as she walked in the bathroom.  
Ziva brought her in the bathroom and filled the tub and put her in. Ziva took the cloth and started to soak down her back and wash her as Bailee played with her toys.  
She took a bucket of water and told Bailee to cover her eyes.  
Ziva poured the water over her head and squirted some shampoo on her head and started to scrub her head while being funny and singing like she was preparing food.

Tony walked in an stared at Ziva.  
"Hi Tony." Ziva said happily.  
"I didn't know you were good with kids Ziva." Tony said admiring the love Ziva had shown for Bailee.  
"It is probably just my instincts." Ziva smiled.  
"Good instincts." Tony said seriously.  
Ziva lifted her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her.  
"Come on let's get your clothes on." Ziva said as Bailee sat on the bed.  
Tony smiled at her and went downstairs to waited for Kate to come back.  
Kate drove into the drive way and beeped her horn.  
Ziva and Bailee raced downstairs and out the door. 


	15. Chapter 15

Half an hour later they where at work researching on a murder case.  
Gibbs was at his desk on the phone with the Director and McGee was on the phone with the sherriff.  
Kate had been having some pain for the last 5 minutes and just as she was slowly getting up she collapsed in pain.  
"TONY!" Kate screamed in pain as she fell to her knees embracing her heavily contracting stomach.  
"Kate!" Gibbs rushed over to her cause Tony was in ballistics."It's okay just breathe." Gibbs said kneeling down and putting her head on his lap. "McGee call an ambulance! Ziva call Tony!" Gibbs called out firmly.  
"On it Gibbs. Hang in there Kate." Ziva said reassuringly and quickly checked to make sure the baby wasn't already on it's way now.  
Kate laid there with her legs up and her hands embracing her contracting belly. Wishing Tony would hurry and get to her.  
"On it boss..." McGee said running to his phone.  
Kate was in so much pain and she felt alot of pressure but then as soon as she tensed her water broke but that did not stop the pain.  
"It hurts Gibbs..." Kate said with tears in her eyes.  
Tony ran out of the elevator and bent down to her level and put his arms around her waist. Tony gently embraced her belly holding her hand..gently rocking her.  
"Where's the ambulance boss?" Tony called out in a panic.  
Sirens sounded from outside.  
"It's here Tony." McGee said running to the elevator waiting to direct them.  
The stairdoors busted open and Abby ran in.  
"Oh my god...Kate!" She said panicing "I'm okay" Kate said. Then another wave hit her..."Ahhhh, Tony! Where's Bailee?" she said breathing really hard.  
"with her uncle...Ducky..." Abby said while worrying about Kate "Her uncle? Gibbs said "She calls Ducky that..." Abby said smiling while putting a cold cloth on Kate' head.  
"Where's Agent DiNozzo..." The paramedic asked "She's here.." Gibbs said putting his hand up so they could see him since he was kneeling down.  
They loaded Kate onto the gurney and took her into the elevator.  
Downstairs the ambulance was waiting and drove off with the sirens on.  
"Hold on Kate...I'm right here." Tony said holding her hand and stroking her head..while trying to supress the urge to cry along with his wife.

As the ambulance was driving to the hospital Kate was moaning in pain.  
"Were almost the Agent DiNozzo...just breathe." The driver told her.

The ambulance pulled up and they took down the gurney and rushed her into the emerge.  
"Excuse me you're not allowed in here sir." The nurse said to Tony.  
"That's my wife and my baby ma'am." He said with his badge in hand.  
"Go in sir." The nurse said going in with him.  
"Thank you" Tony walks in and they are just starting Kate on an IV "ahhhh I hate needles" Kate whined.  
"I'm here Kate. Just hold my hand honey." Tony said holding Kate's hand. "I can't look..." She said putting her head towards Tony, who started stroking her head.  
The nurse put the needle through the vain she found and taped it down and opened the valve to allow the drip to start.  
The nurse checked to see how far Kate had dilated so far.  
"You are 5 centimeters right now...you should have a baby to late afternoon. I will be back regularly to check on your progression Mrs.DiNozzo"  
"You alright Kate? Tony asked her as he sat down in a chair next to her.  
"I'm fine I just wish it was time to push now. I can't handle the pain. I know it's going to get worse though..Please, don't leave me Tony" Kate said breathing lightly and holding Tony's hand.  
" I won't Kate, I will be right here..where I always know I should be..at your side..for now, for ever." Tony said with tears welling up in his eyes.  
Gibbs and the team walked in and Gibbs stepped forward.  
"Hi, Kate..surely this isn't enough to keep you off the job?" Gibbs said with a smile on his face.  
" Oh no...of course not..every woman can run around while 5 centimeters dialated and there water ready to burst!" Kate said laughing "Seriously though. I am in some pain but I think I'll survive for a while before I need an epidural." Kate said with a little giggle. "Owww...okay no laughing. It hurts"  
"I forgot to mention that hurts..." Tony said playfully.  
"I think I kinda figured that out Tony." All of a sudden a contraction hit her and she sat up and held her hand out to Tony. "Owww...oh god." She said clenching her teeth "Breathe baby, just breathe..." Tony says as he starts imitating breathing techniques for Kate Kate starting to imitate what Tony was doing and clenched his hand breathing.  
"Owww...oh god..it hurts..please...make it stop!" Kate said closing her eyes to concentrate on her slow breathing.  
"It's okay honey it will be over soon." Tony said with sympathy 


	16. Chapter 16

At that moment the contraction had seized and she laid back down to rest her back.  
"Well we are going to go and sit in the waiting room and wait." Abby said "oh and someone is worried about you"  
"Bailee..." Kate said as Bailee walked in red eyed from crying.  
"mommy..." Bailee ran crying to her mom.  
"Oh honey mommy's okay...the baby' coming sweetheart." Tony said as he picked her up onto the bed and Bailee clung onto her mom.  
" Do we still get to name the baby Barney if it is a boy?" Bailee said with a smile on her face..while wearing her favorite Barney shirt.  
"I think we will have to see about that one honey" Kate said with a loving look on her face.  
"Mommy what's that?" she said pointing to a strap on her belly.  
"That monitors the baby's heart rate to tell mommy the baby's okay and that it's safe.It connects to that big monitor over there." Kate said pointing to the monitor.

A couple of hours had passed and Kate's pain was now unbearable..but Tony had managed to sleep peacefully.  
Kate was now in need of an epidural...and quickly. The nurse came in and wanted to check Kate' progression.  
"You are approximately 6 centimeters. We are going to give you an epidural to help you relax..so you can dilate more effectively"  
"Fine just move this faster!" Tony said anxiously.  
"They're trying Tony..." Kate said with a big smile. "This is not a mail order situation ya know" Kate said with a laugh "I know I just wanna hold my baby Kate..." Tony said with a smile.  
"and you will Tony soon." Kate said lovingly gazing at him

A doctor arrived with the cart and the nurse told Kate to sit up and rest on the portable table with a pillow and to not make any movement.  
The doctor opened her gown and told her just to breathe through the whole procedure.  
Tony grabbed her hand and told her just to breathe and relax.  
"you want me to relax are you crazy... she has a giant needle and I am feeling like my belly is going to burst..and you say relax?" Kate said confused "No Kate i'm serious." Tony said sweetly.  
"Okay..." Kate said closing her eyes and breathing.  
The nurse put the needle in and slowly put the needle into position and taped it down.  
Kate slowly turned around with Tony' help and laid back down to rest until it was time to deliver the baby.  
30 minutes later Kate was asleep again and not in any pain since the epidural. Gibbs walked in to check on Tony and see if he needed anything.  
"Boss...I'm scared. I don't know how to raise a baby. They eat...cry...poop and do all sorts of baby things. That I won't understand"  
'Don't worry Dinozzo...you'll be a great dad. I know you will because I believe in you Tony." Gibbs said as he put his hand on Tony's shoulder.  
" ya think boss..." Tony said with some concern "I know Tony." Gibbs said as he walks out of the room.  
Kate finally fell asleep..and 3 hours passed. Kate finally felt no pain..and could dream about the baby to come. The sign of the love she and Tony share. 


	17. Chapter 17

Finally, it happened Kate woke up in a tremendous amount of pain and she started breathing heavily.  
"Kate what's wrong?" Tony said quickly alert as Kate's breathing incresed.  
Kate said between a deep pant "Baby...coming...now"  
"NURSE, NURSE!" Tony ran out calling the nurse. Forgetting to put his shoes on..and sliding across the floor in his socks.  
"Tony!" Kate screamed and then started crying.  
Tony heard his wife's cries..and ran back..but not before sliding down on his butt for a second.."I'm coming honey"! Tony said Then, smoothly and slick he walks into the room. "Hey, I'm here baby...it's okay honey." Tony said The nurse walked in and put on her gloves and suit.  
Kate proped up and put her legs apart and was shaking because of all the pain.  
"Alright Kate...when you feel the next contraction I want you to push and at the count of ten take a deep breath and and push again"  
Kate felt the contraction coming and started to breathe faster.  
"okay Kate...push...2,3,4,5,6,7,8,...good relax"  
"Oh god it's burning...it hurts." Kate said as the baby started to crown with a tear coming down Kate's face.  
"It's alright baby...I'm here." Tony said as he gently kissed her on the forehead while stroking her head gently and holding her hand.  
Another nurse put a blanket on Kate's chest and a blue sheet on her leg area.  
"Tony I want you to count to 8 because I have to concentrate on the delivery." The nurse said returning her attention to Kate.  
Tony nodded and waited.  
Kate felt another contraction and took a deep breath.  
"okay Kate..deep breath...and push down hard"  
"2..3..4..5..6..7..8.." Tony counted as he placed a hand gently on Kate's belly.  
"Owww...it hurts." Kate said with tears coming down her face.  
"and again...good Kate...push, that's it it's almost there... and stop the heads out...suction please" The doctor said calmly.  
Tony peeked down at his little DiNozzo and got tears in his eyes.  
"Okay Kate push...slowly the shoulders have to come through." The nurse said carefully manouvering the baby through.  
Kate was pushing so hard she felt a little dizzy and pointing at the cold cloth. Tony got up and grabbed the cloth and put it on her forehead and gently cooled her face down wiping it gently.  
"Okay Kate one last push and you get to hold your baby..so make it a good one." The doctor said enthusiastically Kate smiled and took a deep breath and gave it all she could.  
"Good Kate, good come on baby...it's coming honey." Tony said with his arm behind her propping her up.  
"Oww..god." Kate said with her face red from the intensity of the pushing.  
"Come on Kate push hard..." The nurse said to try and encourage her because Kate was getting tired so the pushes were weakining.  
Kate pushed harder and groaned and her head dropped back as the pain was too much for her to bare and the tears rolled down her cheeks and since it was so hot and she was working so hard she was sweating alot.  
Tony wiped her face down with a cold cloth and remembered back to when she told him she was pregnant.

"I'm pregnant!" Kate "3 months.." Kate's face was beaming with joy as she told him that they are to be blessed with a child of their own.


	18. Chapter 18

"OWWWW..."Kate said as she felt a heavy contraction force the baby out"  
Kate fell back onto her pillow breathing heavily and very tired.  
The scream was enough to make Gibbs start to well tears up in his eyes..a brief flash crossed his mind..and he could see his deceased daughter's birth in his mind again.  
Gibbs let go off his coffee..and it dropped to the floor.."Damn!" Gibbs said "It's okay..I got it Gibbs" Abby said compassionately "It's a girl! Congratulations Mrs. DiNozzo." The nurse laid the baby on Kate' chest.  
She was beautiful... dark chocolate brown hair and hazel brown eyes with a haze of green. Fair skin like Kate's and a cute little button nose.  
To Kate and Tony she was perfect, she had the most tiny lips and lots of hair.  
Kate kissed her daughter and then kissed her husband.  
The nurse took the baby and weighed her.  
"7lbs 9ozs and very healthy." The nurse wrapped the baby up in a pink blanket and a pink hat and handed her back to Kate.  
"Hey baby girl..." Kate said softly to her newborn baby girl. She had dark hair like Tony's and brown eyes and fair skin like Kate's.  
"Are we still going to name her..." Tony started to ask.  
"Shenandoah Anna DiNozzo." Tony and Kate said in unison as they stared at their bundle of joy.  
Tony burst out of the room and yelled proudly "It's a girl..we have a girl.  
Everyone started to congratulate Tony..and ask to see Kate. Gibbs however was standing still..his mind locking on the birth of his late daughter..yet, again.  
As fast as he began to remember, he closed it down. The tears that were about to fall stopped. Gibbs spoke softly to himself. "Enough, this is about Kate..pull it together Marine" Gibbs said

Gibbs gathered up the team and approched Kate's room. "Hey." Gibbs said knocking on the side of the door.  
"Hey Gibbs...come on in all of you." Tony said quietly.  
Abby approched the bed first and peered down at the small baby who at the time was feeding.  
"She's so small Kate..." Abby said with a smile.  
"Not really...she was a pain to get out. 7 lbs and 9 ozs. That to my body shape is very big because I'm so tiny." Kate said with a giggle.  
"You should have seen her she was screaming..." Tony started to say.  
"Tony!" Kate said yelling quietly.  
"Sorry..." Tony sad with a smile.  
"Can I hold her Kate?" Gibbs asked.  
"Sure... Grandpa." Kate said taking Shenandoah off her breast and handing her to Gibbs.  
Gibbs softly craddled the baby's head and supported the body with care. Tears came to his eyes but he could no longer hold them back for his daughter was gone and he would never hold her again. The baby started to cry and Gibbs gently moved to the chair and put the baby over his shoulder and started to burp her and rock her softly. "Hey there angel, I am your Grandpa and I promise to love you as you parents do." Then he softly whispered in her ear.  
"and much as I loved my daughter"  
"He's a natural Tony..." Kate said to Tony "Here ya go" Gibbs gave her to Tony "Hey, can I hold her Tony." Abby pleaded "Sure" He said handing her to Abby.  
"Oh Kate...Tony. She's perfect and so cute...I want one." At that second McGee's eyes widened.  
"Not now McGee...eventually." McGee's eyes widened even more knowing that one day he could be doing this as well.  
"She is absolutley gorgeous Caitlin. May I?" Ducky said very nicely.  
"Thank you Ducky and yes you may.." Kate said with a smile as Ducky gently took the tiny baby in his arms.  
"Hey, can I hold her Kate?" McGee asked looking at the baby sweetly.  
"Sure McGee..." Kate said getting comfortable in her bed.  
"McGee stared at her so spaced out thinking about when he would have his own.  
"May I hold her?" Director Sheppard asked quietly.  
"Sure..." Kate said lovingly as she was thinking her dream finally came true. A nice home, a loving husband and now a beautiful brand new baby.  
"He's right she is beautiful Agent DiNozzo." Director Sheppard said craddling the baby gently in her arms and rocking her.  
"Thank you ma'am." Kate and Tony said in unison. 


	19. Chapter 19

That night Tony sat in the room with Shenandoah in his arms and he started singing to her.

"Wise men say only fools rush in But I can't help falling in love with you Shall I stay Would it be a sin If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea Darling so it goes Some things are meant to be Take my hand, take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea Darling so it goes,  
Some things are meant to be Take my hand, take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you For I can't help falling in love with you"

"Tony…" came Kate's soft and tired voice.  
"She's asleep. That's a lullaby for her to pass on to her kids" Kate gave a small smile.  
He smirked, laying the baby down in Kate's arms then he laid down beside Kate on her bed he gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"She's beautiful, just like her mommy" He smiled.  
They both looked at their baby and waited till the day they could bring their little miracle home.

The next day Tony was going home from work and instead of going home, he was going to the hospital to pick up Kate and Shenandoah to bring them home. He was so excited to see his girls. He grabbed his keys and went to his car and drove away listening to some music in his car.  
They had finished her nursery at home a month before Kate went into labor. So it was all done and ready for his little angel.  
Tony arrived at the hospital and went to Kate's room.

"Hey honey are you ready to go?" Tony asked.  
"Uh yeah I'm ready I just need to get Shenandoah from the nursery and get dressed." Kate said quickly.  
"Oh no I'll get her Kate you get dressed..." Tony said as he walked out of the room.  
Kate got out of bed and got her tank top on then her sweater then walked over to the dresser and got her white jeans and boots.  
"Back," he said carrying Shenandoah in a carrying basket. All buckled in and sleeping.  
Tony walked her down to the car and sat her in the car carefully. Then took Shenandoah and strapped her the back seat where her sister was sitting. To look after her baby sister...

As soon as they got home Kate got out of the car with Shenandoah and went inside. She walked upstairs and changed Shenandoah' clothes to something cooler and put her in a bassinet with the canopee open a little and let her sleep. She walked downstairs with a baby monitor.  
Tony was standing in the diningroom with the scented candles lite around the room.  
"What's this Tony?" Kate said with a romantic took on her face.  
"Kate?" Tony said with question.  
"Yes, my love of my life." Kate said deeply.  
" Do you want to dance?."Tony said with a smile.  
"I'd love to Tony." Kate said as Tony put on the stereo with a remote.  
Tony took Kate by the hand and pressed the play button "Will You Love Me Forever" by Chicago started to play.  
They slow danced the night away in the diningroom to their favourite love songs until their tiny little baby would call for them. 


End file.
